


I'll be right here

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri Week 2015 http://eruriweek.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2015 – Summer Edition  
> Prompt: Day 1: Family  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman  
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 1/8  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: domestic!AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 445

Portare i bambini in spiaggia; quello era lo scopo con cui si erano svegliati quella domenica mattina.

Armin era già sveglio quando Levi era entrato nella stanza che il biondo divideva con Eren. Aveva anche tentato di rifare il letto e Levi gli aveva accarezzato i capelli per gratificarlo. Anche se poi avrebbe in ogni caso dovuto rifarlo a lui, ma apprezzava lo sforzo.

Eren era tutta un'altra storia. Si era voltato verso il suo letto, mentre Armin lo prendeva per mano, e aveva osservato il bambino ancora completamente nel mondo dei sogni. Che dormiva in una posizione così assurda che nemmeno la bambina del “L'Esorcista” avrebbe potuto replicarla.

“Eren, alzati che andiamo al mare.”

“Ma è presto... Dormiamo ancora un po'...”

“No, potevi andare a dormire presto come ti avevo detto.” Aveva preso in braccio Armin, mentre con la mano libera toglieva il lenzuolo con cui si copriva Eren per nascondersi dai mostri. “Armin è già sveglio ed ha anche rifatto il suo letto.”

Aveva visto il bambino aprire gli occhi e guardare prima lui e poi il biondo. Pigramente si era seduto letto alzando le braccia verso di lui e continuando a sbadigliare. Non avrebbe voluto prenderlo in braccio, per punirlo per non essere andato a letto quando avrebbe dovuto; ma era più forte di lui. Si era chinato un po' ed Eren aveva cinto il suo collo con le braccia, appoggiandosi completamente a lui.

“Andiamo mocciosi, Erwin sta preparando la colazione.”

Aveva stretto entrambi i bambini a sé, uscendo dalla loro stanza per andare verso la cucina. Erwin stava preparando dei pancakes e Mikasa sembrava aiutarlo anche se in realtà non faceva altro che guardarlo.

“Ma io non voglio i pancakes!” Come sempre, Eren aveva protestato e Levi lo aveva solo messo giù. Protestava ogni mattina, quindi il moro neppure ci faceva più caso.

“Cosa vorresti allora?” Era stato Erwin a parlare, voltandosi verso il bambino e sorridendogli. E questo aveva spiazzato Eren che lo aveva osservato con gli occhi spalancati.

“Per stamattina vanno bene i pancakes...” Aveva mugugnato mentre si arrampicava sulla sedia.

Levi si era allora avvicinato al compagno. Aveva osservato la montagna di pancakes, gli occhi adoranti di Mikasa, e il sorriso soddisfatto di Erwin.

Levi non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma adorava le domeniche mattina. Erano tutti e cinque insieme. Facevano colazione con calma. A volte restavano a casa. Altre volte salivano in macchina e andavano da qualche parte. Ma quelle mattine, fatte di pancakes, di latte e cacao, delle proteste di Eren e le pacate parole di Armin, degli sguardi silenziosi di Mikasa, e dei sorrisi di Erwin, quelli erano i momenti che preferiva della sua vita.

 


	2. Day 2: Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2015 – Summer Edition  
> Prompt: Day 2: Choices  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 2/8  
> Generi: introspettivo, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 291

Aveva accarezzato i capelli dell'uomo che gli dormiva accanto. A pancia in giù, i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino, un braccio attorno al suo torace.

Erwin stava osservando l'uomo che dormiva beato, nonostante il sole che stava entrando dalla finestra e posava i suoi raggi sui loro cuscini. Osservava l'uomo, il soldato più potente dell'intero genere umano, e in quel momento gli sembrava il più innocuo dei bambini. Ed era raro vederlo così. Quella visione era una sua esclusiva e non l'avrebbe mai condivisa con nessuno.

Si era mosso un po', attento a non svegliarlo, e aveva poggiato le labbra sulla sua fronte.

Era felice della scelta che Levi aveva fatto alla fine della sua prima missione, per quanto tragico fosse stato il risultato. Non gli importava se quella scelta fosse solo mossa dalla vendetta. Non gli importava se gli aveva permesso di avere Levi.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato Levi inginocchiato nel fango, coperto di sangue e lacrime. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la rabbia e l'odio nei suoi occhi in quel momento. Non li avrebbe mai dimenticati, perché in quel momento Levi gli era sembrato così vivo. Per la prima volta aveva visto il suo cuore e tutti i sentimenti che nascondeva. Ed era felice della scelta che l'uomo aveva fatto.

“Puzzi di vecchio.” Una mano si era abbattuta con forza contro la sua mascella, costringendolo ad allontanare il viso.

Erwin aveva ridacchiato, girandosi sul fianco, in modo da poter stringere Levi a sé e non dargli possibilità di scampo. Certo, il soldato più forte del genere umano avrebbe potuto spostarsi facilmente, ma Erwin aveva la certezza che non lo avrebbe fatto.

Anche quello faceva parte della scelta fatta quel giorno, sotto la pioggia, quando ad entrambi sembrava che tutto fosse perduto.

 


	3. Day 3: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Eruri Week 2015 – Summer Edition  
> Prompt: Day 3: Confession  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman   
> Pair: Erwin/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 3/8  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: High School!AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 236

Levi aveva spalancato gli occhi guardando il ragazzo di fronte a sé. Non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre mentre continuava ad osservarlo.

Erwin Smith, forse il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, il capitano della squadra di calcio, l'idolo di tutte le ragazze dell'istituto, era di fronte a lui. Erwin Smith lo guardava a sua volta, in attesa di una risposta che lui non riusciva ad articolare.

Erwin Smith doveva sicuramente scherzare. Lo stava prendendo per i fondelli e probabilmente uno dei suoi stupidi amici stava filmando quella scena con un cellulare. Non poteva essere serio. Quello era solo uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.

O forse aveva sentito male lui. Forse Erwin gli aveva solo chiesto di spostarsi. Oppure Levi lo aveva urtato in qualche modo e non si era scusato. Doveva essere questo, non poteva essere altro.

Perché uno come Erwin Smith non poteva chiedere una cosa simile ad uno come Levi, che non era di certo tra i più popolari della scuola.

Come faceva a sapere il suo nome, poi? No, quello forse era a causa di tutte le risse in cui veniva coinvolto.

“Levi.”

Erwin aveva pronunciato di nuovo il suo nome e lui non riusciva ancora a smettere di guardarlo.

“Posso avere una risposta...?”

Il capitano della squadra di calcio sembrava in difficoltà. Sembrava ora quasi imbarazzato.

Non poteva star succedendo davvero.

“Ti prego, Levi. Vieni al ballo della scuola con me.”

.”

 


End file.
